


The Hate You Love, The Love You Hate

by Departslikeastorm



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Explicit Language, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Humiliation, I love cyborg anatomy OK, Jack Has Issues, Jack being Jack, Kissing, Love/Hate, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Robophilia, Robot Kink, Robot pussy, Sweet love making, Switching, Threats of Violence, Vaginal Fingering, Violence, just how they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Departslikeastorm/pseuds/Departslikeastorm
Summary: Jack shows hate, and Sam loves that.Sam shows love, and Jack hates that.
Relationships: Raiden/Samuel Rodrigues
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	The Hate You Love, The Love You Hate

Violent. Aggressive. He likes that side of him. The one that isn't pretending, the one that doesn't try to hide his true, raw emotions. Riding, violently, as if his life depends on it, as if this is his way of slaughtering him, by coming with vigor down on his hips, metal sits on flesh and it will definitely be sore , but that's alright. His eye, full of hatred and Sam smiles at him, sly and menacing, yet so comforting and warm. 

His eye looks like is calculating every single cell on his body he wants to tear apart and devour, he looks ready to kill him. It's bloodshot, screaming lust for his blood underneath his fingernails, claws that is, for his case. Sam's chest was still all flesh and sensitive. Hardened up, toned, but human flesh is still human flesh all the same. The grip on his chest, the claws digging in, easily drawing blood. Easily because he allows it. Let him have his fun, he thinks, cause its the only chance he gets. No he doesn't want him weak when he's fucking him. That's not Jack, that's Raiden, and he doesn't want Raiden to fuck him. 

He wants Jack to think he's somehow in charge while his cunt is being filled, but not get too cocky, that's his part. Beautiful enhancement, a great choice, did you pick the color too? He clenches his teeth, synthetic on metal jaws meeting and he gave in, parted his lips to breathe out. 

"fuck you" yikes, sensitive, aren't you. 

"Your cunt is so pretty tho, pretty like you" bloodshot eye meets brown ones, and Sam laughs not daring for a split second to raise his arms to touch him. It's tempting, how do those synthetic muscles on his thighs feel, they pull and tense with every thrust. The gears turn, the metal gives in for a perfect rotation, flexibility on this boy is amazing. Was he a tool for war or a sex doll? He almost mouths that out loud but he knows his toy is not leaving any room for jokes. 

"Shut the fuck up, shut up." Sam raises an eyebrow, coming off as unbothered and relaxed as one with a synthetic cunt clenching and moving up and down one's dick could. "Or else what? You'll fuck me to death?" 

Synthetic voice, yet so easily mistaken for his human one. He knows it's identical, he knows it's undistinguishable to the real deal, yet he closes his eyes and focuses on the way his tone changes, trying to notice the patterns, the synthetic chords giving in. They won't, but he still likes to imagine they strain as he chokes up. "Don't try me, you fuck" Sam is resting on his elbows, and bucks his hips, to meet Jack's "I would but I don't want to ruin you yet". 

Maybe he did push him too hard. Jack raises his weight off his lap, and his dick slips out. Can someone have a bruised dick? If so, Sam definitely would. He's almost numb, but then again almost three hundred pounds of metal bouncing up and down your dick with such vigor would make sense as to why. Sam doesn't seem disappointed in the least, and he knows Jack can see that, how much it infuriates him, how empty he must be feeling now that his cunt is gaping, artificial fluid mixed with Sam's dripping down on him. 

"Don't you want to cum Princess?" Jack's jaws clench, Sam thinks he's done it now, he'll claw his face, but instead he sits back down on him and Sam hums approvingly. He parts his lips, planning on his next line but his jaw is clenched with a metal hand, claws pinching his cheeks, keeping his mouth open. Jack spits in it and Sam takes out his tongue. If he wants it this way, this way he'll have it. "since your mouth is spewing garbage" He is simply so perfect, when he's at his wildest state. Tastes like mint, artificial flavouring in his saliva, that's pretty nice, he notes, and Jack is pounding onto him with all the more vigor and hate he can manage. 

Sam can almost cum at the thought that Jack has never been this real with anyone before. Only to him, only with him. He allows this wild state to take him over, to show him the sick side, the one that wants violence, blood, lust, greed. He stops thinking as Jack grabs his hair tagging it, pulling and as a result pushing his head back on the floor. He can still take it, this is still so much fun. "Ah Jack, your little... tool, you'll tear it if you keep going. I still want to kiss it " 

Jack chokes a moan, his adrenaline levels high, his hormones heightened. Normality my ass, temperatures rising, vision clouding, all of it just chemicals in his brain programmed this way. It hurts, it really does, his cunt is sore and numb from the pain, but that's the only way for Jack, the only way for him to feel something. He pounces down, rolls his hips. "Why won't you cum already?" desperate voice through gasps, and the pain, the pain heightens his hatred, he wants to go for his neck, but he grabs the sides of his face with his claws instead. 

Sam drags out a sigh, almost in disapproval. "is that all you can take for now, pretty boy?" Jack will literally kill him he will literally kill him this instant if he doesn't cut this bullshit. All he can take? This is not all he can take, he can endure even more, even more than that. Sam, as if not strangled, easily sits ups, Jack on his lap still, hands almost fall from the sides of his face but Sam holds them there. He has stopped pouncing down on his lap, he just sits there, dick in him, silent. 

He doesn't know whether he is thinking about killing him or if he is thinking anything at all. He wants to make a joke about him needing a reboot but he swallows that comment, knowing playtime is over. 

"Done with the princesa tantrum?" he lifts his thighs ever so slightly, sliding himself off him. The cyborg makes no objections. He just looks at him with disgust, at how hard he is, while his own insides are trembling, numb and in pain. "You're looking down on me."

Sam smiles a toothy grin and with one swift movement, he raises Raiden's calves, making him fall on his back. He almost wants to curse at him, but Sam can notice how the steam no longer escapes his chest plates like earlier, how the glimmer in his eye, blinding red moments earlier has lost its color, how his arms aren't clenching at everything in sight. Now that eye no longer makes him excited. 

"Only Raiden speaks so pathetically" Raiden's stare turns sour, his aggravated frown, masking shame and embarrassment with anger, doesn't shake Sam to his core. "Oh yes." Sam replies to the unspoken question to himself, "this is Raiden" 

This time he doesn't hesitate. Sam's arms travel their way up his thighs. One hand flesh and bones, the other metal and synthetic fiber muscle. Grazing, tracing, feeling. He can hear the agitated sigh, pathetic, small. The sigh of someone who's lost and is on the verge of tears, though Sam doubts that Raiden was even equipped with the necessary tools for that. He feels metal arm on his side, clenching at his ribs. Sam doesn't let it happen this time. He twists his wrist and brings it over to his mouth. Raiden tries to claw his face, and succeeds in drawing blood. That would leave a scar on his upper lip, how unfair. He can't even do the same. That Doktor could easily just replace the skin. And no matter how much he sucked on it too, he added, he couldn't mark or bruise it either. 

He kisses the metal hand, and Raiden doesn't do anything. He feels pathetic, in pain. Pain is the only thing he can feel. Maybe that's how it was supposed to be after all. Sam can sense that in him. Where's the self confidence? Where's the energy? Sam climbs on him, and grabs his face by the sides. Metal jaw clenches as Sam leans down to be in eye level with him. Smiling "you weren't half bad earlier. But you know, you need to do more than that" . Raiden's teeth show, and if it wasn't for how foggy everything was, he'd bark the next words. Albeit, they came out "You're enjoying every second of this you sick fuck" 

Ah, it almost sounds like Jack, but it's too pathetic to be Jack. "I hope you didn't break your little tool. I told you I have plans for it." His human arm, it looks so strange, so normal. Hairy, toned, bones moving underneath the skin, the muscles tense as he grabs himself and starts slowly, giving strokes. Raiden watches him. Sam's breath is groggy and full, his moan comes out slow. Human fingers now reach up between his legs. There's fluids, Sam's, on his fingers, and in his cunt, he's stretched out so what's the point, what is he even trying to do? Raiden hoped he could tell him to fuck him or fuck off, but Sam palms him and no words can come out. 

He chokes up, and Sam wonders, if Raiden feels ashamed of sex, if Raiden in his human body would shamefully jerk off in the dark, trying to be quiet. He palms and palms and circles his hand almost open, and Raiden's senses overload. They have made this enhancement too realistic. Raiden can see how Sam is eying the clit, how he can tell it is swollen, even if artificial. 

He leans down, and spreads his legs. Raiden tries to squeeze them closed but Sam protests. His arms are stronger than that futile attempt. "Jack wants to feel good, why do you not let him? Don't deny yourself" 

Raiden wants to curse but Sam has taken his cunt in his mouth before that. He curses under his breath, too sensitive, too numb, too much pain to focus on anything good. Or so he says. Sam's tongue is soft, it's wet, it's human, and Raiden seems to close his eye for a second, his hips rolling on it. Sam smiles but without stopping, just smiles and continues to suck and sticks his tongue out. "Jack would fuck my mouth, but you want to be fucked don't you?" and that's their dynamic, that's how Sam came to enjoy him. Tho he did prefer Jack, Raiden wasn't so bad. Those pathetic yelps and moans and mewls, as Sam moved his tongue up his cunt. It felt good, and Raiden felt unworthy of this reward. Sam's cock was sitting hard, and Raiden knew he had not even scratched the surface with him. Yet Raiden was already at his mercy, already bucking into his mouth. 

Sam moans but its more for Raiden to feel it through him. Raiden curses, his vision still blurry, warning signs everywhere about the pain inhibitors being overwhelmed. But it wasnt pain he was experiencing. What sort of malfunction? He moans, he moans, he curses, he moans. Sam spits only to kiss it right after. Raiden can feel release coming to him, but he knows his body isn't equipped with it. He feels in that moment Sam's lips, kissing it again. What is he doing. He sneaks a guilty peek down at him. Sam smiles. "what do you want from me Sam". Kiss. Too gentle. Too soft. For all the abuse he put himself through, it feels like Sam is comforting him. And rage builds within him. He's the one whose face looks down to face him, yet Sam is the one truly looking down on him. Treating him like a prize. Treating this a joke, isn't he? 

Raiden faces is burning, his hearing buzzes. He must be having a malfunction. He can't put words together. "What do you want from me Raiden? " he hears him through the buzzing noise in his head. A hand finds its way under his thigh, metal grazes all the way up to him, and spreads him open. Sam buries his face, moaning and sucking. His cheeks hollow and Raiden tries again, desperate "I don't know" 

Sam 's eyebrow quirks, as if mocking him, but he doesn't stop. He raises his lower half with both his arms and holds him so his spine is in the air. Raiden's elbows support him, but he can't manage to look up. Or he convinced himself not to, because seeing Sam suck him would probably create a whole different set of emotions to deal with. Raiden's eye goes blank for a second. The sensation is too much and it rushes through him. All his vitals are peaking, nothing seems normal. Ever. Never has. Never will. 

"I need -" Sam's grips tightened, and Raiden can hear his thighs almsot crack "I want -" Sam takes his mouth away from his cunt, and lets his hips go, making him fall on the ground. The flesh arm finds its way between his legs again, with a different intent in mind. Raiden closes his eye, and he parts his lips. Moan, harder, harsher, louder, freely. Moan as his fingers plunge in, moan as his other arm sits on his side, and as he leans in. Moan as Sam's lips, human, soft, bloody lips, find their way to a parted mouth. Raiden doesn't know how, but he's reacting, he's kissing back, he allows for Sam's tongue to toy his, he allows for Sam to lick his lips, metal and synthetic. He can tell, everything around him is loud. And he's in an alert mode unlike any other. And it's not pain, and it's not torture and it's not hate. Sam's lips are strong and they push against his mouth and Raiden can only call his name. 

And Sam hums in his mouth, clearly satisfied as he pulls his hand away. His body is trembling as his fingers leave him. Body full of metal, yet so light and fragile and sensitive. So perfectly imperfect, this boy is. He brings up his flesh arm, hoping Raiden would take it to his mouth. Be a good boy, he wants to probe, but maybe he's too sensitive to react to anything at that moment. Instead he cups his face, and pushes his forehead on his. "Next time, Let Jack have fun. you're far too greedy, princess." 

Raiden mouths a fuck you, all strength having left his body as is, but still manages to sweep his arm away.


End file.
